


Don't Lose Hope

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ava and Sara discuss being there for their friends.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Sara Lance
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 4





	Don't Lose Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: DC's Legends of Tomorrow  
Title: Don't Lose Hope  
Characters: Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance  
Pairing: Ava/Sara  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Femslash.  
Summary: Ava and Sara discuss being there for their friends.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer own this show and these characters.  
Words: 187 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Awed

PUtP # 9: Don't Lose Hope

Ava was awed by the strength Sara had. Despite all the loss she had suffered and the other terrible things that had happened in her life, the woman kept going.

The two of them were seated at the kitchen table on the waverider and both women were upset. Rip, Nate, and Wally were dead. Jax and Stein were injured, along Mick and Snart.

Sara and Ava were the only ones who were alive and uninjured. Sara reached out and took Ava's hands into hers a few moments later. "I know that you wanna give up, but don't lose hope. We're gonna get through this."

Ava remained silent as she listened to Sara speak. When the other woman finished she said, "It's not that easy. We lost three good friends today, and our other friends are seriously injured."

Sara nodded and she scooted her chair close to Ava's. Then she said, "I know that you're worried. I am, too. Our friends are strong and we're gonna be there to help them get better."

Ava smiled at Sara's words and they got up from the table. They left the kitchen and went to bed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
